


The University of Königsberg

by fanetjuh



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Alfred end up in Transsylvania? How did Alfred end up with the professor? But the first question: How did Alfred end up at the University of Königsberg. This small little story answers the last question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The University of Königsberg

Alfred looked surprised to the letter in his hands. “We’re very pleased to inform you that we decided to honor your achievements at high school with a full scholarship for our University of Königsberg.” He reread the sentence and again, and again. He simply couldn’t believe this was true. His parents told him he would never succeed to get that scholarship and asked him several times what was wrong with taking over their old farm. His teachers at school told him he would never get the results he’d need to get a scholarship anywhere, but he studied and worked hard and now this letter was confirming he was right.

After all those years of hearing that he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t smart enough, wasn’t strong enough, he could finally follow his dreams. He could forget all his class mates teasing him with his clumsiness. He could forget the two guys always bullying him because his parents hadn’t got the money to buy him the newest clothes. He could finally get out of this little village, with people only believing he was good enough to do all the things they hated. He could finally show how much more he could do, how much more talents he had and if he’d finish his study he’d come back, just to show them that you can come everywhere you want as long as you work for it.

He didn’t know how his parents would react. His dad was still planning him to take over the farm, his mother was too scared something would happen if Alfred would go anywhere further than the borders of their small village. But he would not let them hold him here. He would go. This was a once in a lifetime chance and even his parents should admit that he has to accept this. He would really become a student at the famous University of Königsberg.

How often hadn’t he imagined how it would be there. He had imagined the huge halls, filled with students like he. He had imagined the huge library they told him about, the thousand of books, waiting to be read by him. He had thought about the professors, finally seeing that he can do so much more then he could show at high school. For the first time in life he would get friends like you read about in books. He’d hang out in bars with them, he’d tell them everything and he should never be scared that someone would hurt him again. He’d find people like him, people understanding him, people liking him for the person he is.

“What are you reading?” His mother disturbed his thoughts and Alfred looked up with some proud glance in his eyes. “A letter from the University of Königsberg.” She came closer, but already saw what the letter said in the eyes of her son. “You got accepted.” He nodded and handed her the letter. “With a full scholarship...” His mother didn’t know whether she should be proud or sad. Her little boy was going so far away, but she had always known he had the talents and she would never tell him to stay here with her. “Congratulations!” She gave him the letter back and looked at his happy eyes. “I think we should pack your suitcases then, don’t you think?”

Just a few weeks later, Alfred arrived in his dream. But this time it wasn’t just a dream, this was real. He looked up to the huge building in front of him. The building looked beautiful and the windows were huge. He’d never felt this small in front of a building and he’d never felt so invisible. He saw thousand of other students around him, moving as if they knew exactly where they were going. He looked at the beautiful uniforms and stared for the last time at his own clothes. He wore the best clothes he had, but it still looked plain next to the clothes all the other students wore. 

He shook his head and reminded himself at the full scholarship. He would get his uniform soon and nobody would see anymore that his parents couldn’t pay all this. Maybe he could even find a small job to earn some extra money. He looked at the letter in his hand, showing a small map and an arrow to tell him where to go. He tried to not get lost, but the building was so huge, that it didn’t take long before he didn’t know where he was anymore. He tried to find something recognizable first, but he didn’t succeed. Eventually he decided to just ask it. 

The young student he asked laughed and shook his head. “What a good start! Getting lost already!” “Sorry...” He couldn’t find the right words and felt lonely and small again. “Well, it’s not that hard to find...” The student showed him the way and Alfred sighed relieved when he find the right place. He thanked the student and took a deep breath. Today was the first day of the rest of his life and it only could become better than it was. He was strong and brave. He knew he could handle this and he knew he would succeed!


End file.
